


Bad for Business

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prissyhalliwell on tumblr prompted: Prostitute/Client AU: Mr. Gold is a male escort who has made a successful and profitable career out of pleasing the wealthy women of Storybrooke. But when the town’s shy librarian pays for his services one night, he soon realizes that he wants so much more from her than her money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prissygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lady of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744684) by [rumplestiltskinsbulge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge). 



> As always you can find this and many more fics on tumblr at rumplestiltskinsbulge.tumblr.com (as well as some extras such as character questions).

Escorting women was a career choice that most men would never consider. Either they were too moral, too afraid, or simply thought too highly of themselves. Adam Gold, however, was not most men. He knew one divine truth that most men did not: If you’re good at something, never do it for free. And Adam Gold was good at what he did. His customers ranged from the rich to the poor, with payment in money, secrets, or favors. Even the mayor herself was known to (in her darkest moments) pay for the privilege of his company.

The one person in the whole town that he had never expected to come into his shop and try to proposition him was the shy little librarian, Belle French. He found the way she stumbled over her words and blushed, nibbling her bottom lip, amusing. She’d clearly never done something like this before and lacked a certain subtlety that most of his clientele had. “Ms. French,” he said with a straight face as he leaned in close to her across the counter. “Are you trying to proposition me?” He raised his brows and saw doubt shimmer across her face.

“N-No!” She squeaked, practically jumping away from him. “I was just— I mean, that is…” His chuckle stopped her short.

“Forgive me, Ms. French, I couldn’t resist teasing you.” He smirked and watched her relax only a bit. “I think that— what did you call it? ‘A business arrangement between two consenting adults’ would be just fine.” He pulled out a folder of papers and slid one across the counter to her. “This is a statement that says that our arrangement is for an escort service including one date to be spent wherever and however you would like. Any extra curricular activities that may occur are strictly personal and not professional.”

She was a clever girl and would know that that wasn’t the case at all. It was simply something he said to everyone to keep things— legal. “And of course, there’s a confidentiality clause. This protects the both of us. I won’t tell anyone your preferences or anything you might say to me and you won’t tell anyone anything I might say.”

As he handed her a pen, he found her actually sifting through the papers and reading through them. The only other person to ever do that was the mayor. “What’s this about injuries?” She asked, her brows pulling inward.

“Ah— it simply states that I can’t be held liable for any injuries that may occur.” He told her.

“Including any injuries to you, it seems— am I to be held liable if you get hurt?” Even the Mayor hadn’t caught that. An amused smile settled on his lips.

“Do you plan to harm me, Ms. French?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. A brilliant blush flooded her cheeks.

“Absolutely not,” she said haughtily. “But if something should happen we should both simply stay accountable for our own selves.”

He bowed his head to her in concession. “Give me just a moment to alter that, then,” he said, making the necessary changes and initialing them. Belle initialed them as well and read through the rest before signing her name to the document. “I must say, Ms. French, that you are the most thorough client I’ve had the pleasure to deal with. I sincerely hope that you are as thorough in everything you do.” The blush that had gone away as she’d signed the papers returned, and he chuckled again.

This was going to be fun.

"Are you available tonight?" She asked him, her tone all business.

"Eager, dearie?" He couldn’t help but tease her. The innocent and sweet way she had about her made it too easy and too fun. "It turns out I am free tonight. Will eight o’clock suit you?"

"Yes," she said nodding, seeming relieved that their business was almost completed. "Do you know where my apartment is? It’s just above the library." He assured her that he knew where her apartment was, and bid her goodbye.

——

That night he met her at her place on the appointed time. Adam was never late, nor early. He was always precisely on time to everything he did. He charged a lot, and therefore believed in giving his clients every second that they paid for— but no more. When she answered the door he had to admit he was surprised. She was lovely.

Not that she wasn’t always beautiful, because she was, but there was something different about her that particular night. The dress was a light peach color that neared off-white and had a flattering but modest cut. The skirt flowed beneath a slightly darker belt and fell a few inches above her knees. Her beaded, strapped heels matched the color of her belt and her hair was curled and swept over one shoulder. She looked like she was going on a proper date.

The smell of chicken greeted him and he smiled. “You’ve made dinner?” he asked, coming in as she stepped aside for him. “Most of my clients want to get straight to business.”

"I thought it would be nice— I’ve never done anything like this before." The blush was back on her cheeks, a lighter pink that highlighted her features prettily.

"It is nice," he agreed, almost gently. If she wanted to spend the first half of their time together eating a nice dinner, who was he to deny her? Besides, she’d already gone through the trouble.

She served a chicken salad that was better than any he’d tasted anywhere in town. She was quite the cook, if truth be told. At first they were silent, and he could tell she was nervous. After a bit of wine he decided to break the silence. “Would you mind if I asked what brought you to my shop today?” Some wanted to talk about their reasons, others didn’t. He wondered if she would share because if he was honest, he was highly curious.

The infamous blush returned as she answered. “It’s um— been a while.” He could understand that. She may be a sweet little librarian, but women had needs just the same as men.

"Well I assure you that I will be gentle," he said with a smile. "Unless you don’t want me to be, that is." Even his joke seemed to put her at ease, and she laughed softly.

When they’d finished their food and their wine, she seemed to brace herself for what was to come next. Though their chit chat and the wine had eased her nerves somewhat, he had a feeling her anxiety would only truly leave her once he entered her. “I suppose I could give you a tour if you’d like.”

She wanted to go into the bedroom. They both knew it, but he didn’t fault her for wanting to keep some modicum of romance. Going straight to the bedroom would likely feel awkward and trashy to a modest woman like herself. However if they found themselves in her bedroom and happened to begin kissing— things would feel natural and she could perhaps pretend it was simply the ending to a successful date. If she wanted the fantasy of a real date, he would give her just that.

"I would like that. You have a lovely home." She smiled and stood. It was small, but she did what she could with the space.

There wasn’t much to see, and soon they were in her small bedroom. The queen bed was made up nicely, and it was almost a shame to ruin her hard work. Almost.

Gentle and warm hands came to rest on her shoulders as he came close to her from behind. “The meal was lovely,” he said close to her ear as his hands trailed down her bare arms and came to rest on her hips. She leaned back into his chest and he could watched her eyes close and felt her breathing deepen. “I’m very glad we did this.” His lips brushed against her jaw as he spoke and she bit her bottom lip.

"Me too," she replied every bit as softly, voice trembling in nerves and arousal as his hands massaged her hips and pulled her closer. He moved his lips to kiss her neck, leaving slow and sensual kisses on her skin. Her head lulled to the side to give him easier access and she lifted one hand to invade his greying locks and another to rest on his hand.

Soft sighs of pleasure left her lips and she guided his hand up her bodice and to her breast. He kneeded it in his hand as his kisses moved down to her shoulder and he felt himself stir in his trousers. Usually it wasn’t this easy to get aroused. But something about the little sighs and sounds she was making was making him hard, fast.

In his arms she turned to face him, her azure eyes hazy with lust and her trepidation nearly all gone. “Do you want to see the bed?” she asked, and he nodded before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

Ever bit of her was soft and warm and seemed to fit perfectly with every bit of him. Their tongues moved together in sync and as he pushed her slowly back towards the bed, she put her arms around his neck to toy with his hair. His hands slipped down to her ass, gathering it in his hands and giving it a squeeze. The feel of her rear in his hands and the way she giggled into their kiss made his ever growing erection press against her leg.

When she rubbed herself against his bulge, it was his turn to make a sound. A moan, to be precise, that he hadn’t meant to make. And yet another came as she nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away to say she was just going to slip into something more comfortable. He swallowed hard and nodded, certain that his eyes betrayed the needy lust he felt.

As she slipped out of the room for a moment, he tried to gather himself. This was business as usual, he told himself, setting his jacket and watch neatly on the bedside table. She was just another client, the same as the others. He sat on the bed to take off his shoes and socks, working his tie loose once he’d finished. She was beautiful, yes, but she was no different from the others. She was a paycheck.

"I hope this is okay," Adam dropped his tie on the floor as he looked up to see her standing in the doorway with only peach colored lingerie on. His mouth dried and his cock strained against his trousers.

"It’s perfect." His voice broke in a way that it hadn’t done since he was in high school and it was his turn to blush. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I’m glad you think so," she said honestly, moving to stand between his parted legs. "I wasn’t sure what you liked."

"It’s not what I like that matters, Ms. French," he told her.

"Please, call me Belle. It’s only right— considering the nature of what we’re about to do.”

"And you can call me Adam." Well, that was new. He never told his clients to use his first name. If they called him anything, it was Gold.

"Adam— I like that." And he liked the way it sounded coming from her rosebud lips. His hands moved on their own to draw her into his lap so that he could kiss her. It seemed the time for talking was done, and as their kissing heated up she made quick work of his shirt and belt.

Due to her small size he picked her up easily, placing her on the bed and getting out of his trousers. He crawled in after her in his briefs, hovering over her and stroking her cheek tenderly. “You are so beautiful, Belle.” And the blush made her even more so. Before she could reply in kind, his lips were on hers again, moving down to her neck and then her breasts.

He teased the skin just above her bra with his lips before sneaking a hand back to unclasp it and toss it aside. Her small but perky breasts made him ache to be inside of her, and he couldn’t help but gather a stiff nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

The beauty’s sounds of pleasure became louder and more wanton. She lifted her hips to rub her clothed sex against the hard length inside of his briefs and he groaned in desperate need once more. He parted from her just long enough to find the condom in his jacket pocket. “You’re sure this is what you want?” Yet again something he’d never found himself asking.

"I want it so much," she moaned.

Well fuck him. She was the sexiest creature he’d ever seen.

He quickly got himself free from his briefs and slipped the condom over his length as she shimmied out of her panties. She was soaking wet and he found he wouldn’t need the lube he’d brought as well. He slid into her smoothly, both of them moaning in unison.

They found a good rhythm within moments and he let her hands explore his body as his lips explored hers. He quickly lost himself in the feel of her skin on his and the taste of her. He loved her breasts and the way she gasped as he found just the right spot at the crook of her neck, but his favorite place was her mouth. Kissing her lips was a kind of drug he’d never known existed, but now that he did he was addicted.

His thrusts went in deeper as her legs wrapped around him and soon they were both panting too much to kiss. He sped up as her moans became more insistent and a chorus of yeses began to leave her lips. “Oh god, Adam,” she whimpered, back arching into him for a slightly new angle that had him rubbing against her clit as well. “Oh god, yes! You feel so good, please don’t stop!”

He couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to. It felt amazing to him as well and he was almost certain he was going to come soon. But her pleasure came first. “Beautiful Belle,” he whispered affectionately. “Come for me, my beauty.”

A few more thrusts and she did just that, her tiny body tightening and shaking as she cried out loudly. Her walls fluttered around him as her orgasm washed over her and he found his own release shortly after. Spilling himself into the rubber that had been the only barrier between them, he let out a strangled, guttural moan that he’d never heard come from his lips before.

He slid carefully out of her once he was spent. He was always exhausted after sex, but this was a new kind of exhaustion. It was the kind that made him want to curl up beside her, gather her into his arms, and fall asleep. But he couldn’t do that. Every second they paid for and nothing more. His watch, which lay abandoned on the bedside table, chimed to let them know they’d finished just in time.

"Do you have to go?" she asked softly, and he sensed that she really didn’t want him to leave. Truth be told, he wasn’t fond of the idea himself.

"I do," he said, moving in to kiss her lips tenderly. "Unfortunately, our time is up. But I do hope we do this again some time."

As he dressed she slipped into a silk robe that he was certain would haunt his dreams. She walked him to the door and gave him the envelop with the agreed upon sum. “Ah— keep your money,” he said. “I like to give new clients the first time free of charge.” That was a bald-faced lie, but on the off chance that she wouldn’t have the money to hire him again, he wanted to be certain there was a second time. “Goodnight, Ms. French.”

"Goodnight, Mr. Gold." As he walked out into the cool Maine air, he cursed.

Belle French was going to be very bad for business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: "Would a long teasing blow job have a place in your next chapter?" Well-- close enough.
> 
> tinuviel-undomiel prompted (forever ago): "Gold cancel’s his prearranged evening with another lady in order to be with Belle when she comes to the shop again."

Adam wasn’t all that sure why it bothered him that the little librarian hadn’t come to him for a second session yet. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have plenty of customers to fill his time. Still, he found himself wandering into the library from time to time in hopes that she might bring it up to him. Even when she didn’t it was always good fun to tease her with winks and half-smirks. She blushed so easily, it was almost cruel of him to find pleasure in the sight. He’d even conveniently ‘lost’ his library card a time or two to prolong their time together.

She was all he could think about. While he was mending the old books that came into his shop he could imagine how she might delight over seeing the first editions. While he was with his customers he thought about the way she’d moaned and keened under him, the look on her face when she came undone. He couldn’t stop thinking about her and it was slowly driving him mad.

So when she finally came walking into his shop it was all he could do not to simply tell Archie Hopper to get out. He nodded in response to whatever he was saying as he handed over the money for the puppets he was purchasing. Something about them being good for child therapy-- all he could pay attention to was the way that Belle French fingered a lovely locket. It was simple and beautiful, much like her. No-- not simple. She was so much more than simple and beautiful.

“Ms. French, what a pleasant surprise.” Finally Dr. Hopper was gone and he could get down to business. He’d come to stand behind Belle and she jumped a bit. He couldn’t help but smirk at that. “Would you like to try it on?” She dropped the necklace and blushed.

“Oh, um-- no thank you.” There was that lovely little blush once more. “I actually came to discuss another matter with you.”

“Oh?” He raised his brows.

“I’ve been thinking-- I enjoyed our… um.. our date,” she was so sweetly subtle and it was a nice change. Most of his customers didn’t bother with niceties. 

“So did I,” he said, surprised by how much honesty were in those three words.

“Right, well I was hoping that maybe we could-- erm-- do it again sometime?” Finally. It’d been two weeks and he’d been fearing she would never approach him for a second session.

“When were you thinking of?” he asked, turning to go to the back of the shop and find his appointment book. He heard the click of heels as Belle followed behind him.

“Well, I-I was sort of thinking of tomorrow night. If that’s not too short notice?” She was adorably nervous and the sight of her standing just inside the back room gave him more than a few ideas.

“Tomorrow night…” he flipped through and found the date. Regina Mills was scrawled on the date. “Tomorrow night is just fine.”

“Really?” She seemed a bit surprised. “I was a little afraid you would have plans.”

“Not at all, I’m completely free.” Her smile was sweet and small and apparently infectious, as he smiled back. 

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Eight o’clock?” He nodded and she gave him a small wave as she left. 

Regina was going to be less than pleased by the cancellation, but he couldn’t care less. He’d been waiting for Belle to come into his shop for two weeks now, and besides-- he loved to push their Mayor's buttons at every opportunity. 

\----

The next night he found himself knocking at her door at eight o’clock sharp. “Mr. Gold, welcome.” Unlike their last date, the smell of food didn’t greet him.

“No dinner tonight?” He teased.

“Oh-- a-are you hungry? I could whip something up--” he silenced her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“Only hungry for you, Ms. French.” His voice was low and gruff, and dark ocher eyes met crystal blue ones. She giggled breathlessly.

“How long do we have?” she whispered, lips mere inches from his own.

“Two hours,” he said, pushing her back towards the bedroom, and closing the door behind him. “So we’d better get started. I have grand plans for you, Ms. French.” She giggled again and their lips met.

“I would love to hear about these plans of yours, Mr. Gold.” She spoke softly against his lips as they reached her room. 

“Please, call me Adam-- Any time we’re alone like this, you can call me Adam.” He liked the sound of his name on her lips, and had longed to hear it for weeks.

“Adam…” she whispered, kissing him chastely. “Adam…” she whispered again, deepening the kiss and pulling him down to the bed. She was going to be the death of him.

Hovering over her, Adam moved his lips away from hers, down to the spot on her neck that he had found during their first session. The sweet, needy sound he'd hoped to hear graced his ears and he smirked. He moved his kisses back up her neck to her ear. "Tonight," he spoke low in between warm and wet kisses just below the lobe. "I am going to bring you to the brink of pleasure over and over again--" She shuddered beneath him as one hand slowly unfastened her white blouse and ran lightly along her stomach up to the crevasse between her breasts. "You'll only come once, but it will be so intense that you won't be able to handle any more." 

His softly spoken promise elicited a small whimper of surprise and need that made him chuckle against her neck. "And what's more," he continued, "I will do it completely clothed."

As his meaning sank in, he could hear her breath become shallow and a moan escape from her, muffled by the fact that she was biting her bottom lip.

Fuck, that drove him crazy. He thought about Granny, the old diner owner, in an attempt to keep his looming erection at bay. Tonight was about the beauty beneath him and her alone. If he had his way, he wouldn’t be getting any pleasure tonight except for the satisfaction of a job well done.

His lips moved down her neck and to her breasts, kisses as light as a feather as he unhooked her bra and deposited it and her blouse on the floor. His free hand kneaded one pert breast while his tongue slid down to circle the hardening nipple of the other. The way she rubbed her thighs together beneath him told him that she was already aching for a bit of friction. He would give it to her-- eventually. They had two hours, and he planned to make every moment count.

He spent a fair number of minutes exploring each breast with his hand and mouth, switching only when he had covered every single inch with kisses and soft nips. She was enjoying his attention to her breasts, but he knew exactly where she wanted his head to be. All in due time.

He moved down her torso to caress and tease the tender flesh of her stomach. She was ticklish at her sides, and the gasping half-moan, half-giggle she let out as he laid kisses there, made his cock stir in his trousers. Even thoughts of Granny couldn’t stop his cock from hardening a bit. 

Next were her hips. His lips brushed along the skin just above where the thicket of dark curls began and he could smell her pure desire. It made the rather large problem he was starting to have even worse. “You smell divine.” He told her, breaking the silence that had before only been broken by her sighs and moans of need. Her hands moved from gripping the sheets to his hair. “I wonder--” he mumbled against one of her thighs as he skipped right past where she wanted him most. That earned him a frustrated little groan that made him smirk. “Do you taste as good at you smell?”

“W-why don’t you find out?” she asked, and he could tell that he already had her breathless.   
He chuckled, nuzzling against the other thigh. “Don’t mind if I do.” He moved his face near her core, and he felt her whole body stiffen in anticipation. He smirked as he slowly licked up from her entrance to finally run his tongue along her clit.

 

“Ah!” The moan was almost as satisfying as listening to her come undone completely. It had taken him nearly half an hour just to reach her clit, and now the real fun could begin .

He started in slow laps, starting at her entrance and moving up to her clit before heading back down with the back of his tongue. She really did taste as good as she smelled. There was a faint sweetness to her that he particularly liked. After a few minutes of the long and gentle licks, he started to move his tongue in slow circles around her sensitive nub. He was careful not to press too hard-- using her steady moans to gauge just the right amount of pressure. 

After a few minutes of circling, he flicked his tongue against her clit. She gasped and jolted a bit, and he chuckled against her. She moaned and pulled his hair gently. “You’re teasing me.” She accused, voice a slight whine.

“I am indeed,” he said, lips brushing against her as he spoke, making her shudder in pleasure. “And you, my beauty, are loving it.” She didn’t deny it, and he suckled gently at her sweet spot before returning to the circles, picking up the pace a bit and adding in a flick or two here and there. He moaned against her every now and again, an action that always made her head loll back. 

His free hand moved to one of her breasts to pinch and pull carefully at the hard nipple as his tongue began to move from side to side, giving a more direct contact to her clit. Her breathing picked up along with his pace. His thumb circled her nipple in rhythm. He paid special attention to the whimpers she began to emit , and just when it seemed he might let her come he stopped, tracing her labia with his tongue and kneading her breast.

She let out another frustrated whimper and he smirked. “I told you, my dear-- you only get to come once. Best not to spoil it so soon.” When he was certain she had wound down enough , he started the process over again with slow and sensual licks up and down the length of her core. Every now and then he let his tongue delve inside of her for a fleeting moment, and when he did she would let out a low moan of appreciation. 

This time as he began to circle her clit with his tongue, he slipped a single finger knuckle deep into her. He teased her inner walls along with her clit, and chuckled against her as she lifted her hips in an attempt to drive him deeper. He gave her what she wanted, slipping a second finger into her to allow him to reach the spot within her that would give her pleasure. He brushed against it with his fingertips as he flicked his tongue against her clit, but once more as she began to tighten her grip on his hair and whimper, he stopped and returned to his slow and steady lapping.

Another two near orgasms had her whimpering and whining, begging him to let her come. He was rather enjoying this desperately wanton side of her, and he had long since stopped fighting his own arousal. He was almost painfully hard, but he couldn’t bother to care when she was writhing and moaning beneath his every touch and lick and tease. 

Finally, he decided to have mercy on her. He began again with the circles, but flicked his tongue against her harder and more frequently. As if sensing his decision to allow her release, she gripped his head slightly with her thighs. Moving his tongue side to side, he applied more pressure now, pumping two fingers in and out of her in time to the quick motions of his tongue.

“A-ah! Oh God, oh God-- Yes-- please…” Belle’s sweet voice whimpered louder and louder. As she began to tremble he knew her release was near. He picked up the pace and a moment later her legs were quaking and quivering , body taut and the room was filled with her near screams of ecstasy. He buried his face in her curls and kept pumping and licking until she let out a few, short yelps and started to push him away. 

He had no idea how much time they had left, but he didn’t care. For now he was still hers, and she his. He moved to lay beside her, pulling her close and letting her nuzzle his neck as he moved the blanket up over them. Her pale arm draped over his chest and her warm breath came in pants against his skin as they both tried to catch their breath. “That was amazing…” she whispered after a moment.

“My thought exactly,” he chuckled, stroking her curls damp with sweat and kissed the top of her head. “I was wondering when you were going to come see me again.” He wasn’t a cuddler or much of a talker. If his other customers finished before the time was up, they would either try for round two or tell him he could leave. But with Belle-- he didn’t mind spending their last moments like this, even if he was hard as a rock. 

“I wanted to sooner-- but I was a little shy, I suppose.” she admitted softly. 

“Shy?” He chuckled. “This was hardly our first session, Belle.”

“No, but I’m surprised I ever got the nerve up to approach you the first time.” She laughed softly and intertwined their legs beneath the blanket. 

“I’m glad you did,” Why was he telling her this?

“Me too.” She admitted softly. She looked up at him with a thoughtful look on her face. "Do you-- want me to take care of you?" she asked. Of course she'd noticed how hard he was, it wasn't an easy thing to hide and it was pressing rather strenuously against his tented trousers. 

"That's completely unnecessary," he said, running through things in his mind that would help to distract him enough to make it at least less obvious how much he wanted her. "I'm here to pleasure you."

"I want to--" she told him, bolder than he'd heard her yet. 

Just then the watch he’d so carefully placed on the nightside table began to beep, signaling the end of their session. "As kind as that is of you, it seems our time is up." He could feel her disappointment, but he felt nothing but a sense of accomplishment. He'd come with the intention of pleasing her and only her, and he'd accomplished that. However, he'd not expected his normal arousal deterrents to fail him.

She sat up in the bed as he moved from her embrace to gather his clothing and redress, her blanket wrapped around her just above her breasts. She opened the drawer to take out the envelope of cash and handed it to him when he'd finished dressing. "I'll see you out," she said, rising and taking the blanket with her to keep her lovely body hidden from view. 

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. French." He said as he stood in the doorway of her small apartment. "I hope to see you again very soon." And God help him if he didn't want to stay and ravish her for another two hours. 

"I think that can be arranged," she replied with a small smirk. He raised his brows at her, sensing her beginning to relax in his presence. He would miss her innocence when it was gone forever, but he had a feeling that he would like her wanton side even more. 

"Until then, Ms. French." He gave a small bow and turned to leave, the taste of her still on his lips.


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write a third chapter this weekend, but in the mean time I thought I would give you a little something to hold you over. 
> 
> After leaving Belle satisfied, Gold needs a little satisfaction of his own.
> 
> Rated M for Masturbation

Adam Gold made it home in record time. After spending the better part of two hours with his head between Belle French’s legs, it was a wonder he could walk at all. His normal trick of thinking of the old diner owner hadn’t seemed to deter the erection that was painfully throbbing against his trousers, and he needed to do something about it.  
  
She’d been so beautiful in the throes of pleasure. Writhing naked beneath him, whimpering and moaning his name as he pleasured her– God, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. The taste of her still on his lips didn’t help.  
  
He didn’t waste any time when he finally reached his manor. The moment the door closed he was removing the jacket he wore and unbuttoning his dress shirt. By the time he reached his bathroom his belt was off. Finishing off the rest of his clothes, he let them lay in a heap on the floor and started up the shower.  
  
Cold water. He needed cold water. Something to kill the fire inside of him that had his cock standing at attention, hard and leaking. As he stood in the shower, letting the icy water fall down around him, he tried to banish thoughts of the wanton little librarian. It seemed, however, that even the cold couldn’t keep her out of his mind. If he wanted to get rid of his problem, there was only one thing he could do.  
  
But if he were to relieve himself to thoughts of her, what consequences would come of it?  
  
He couldn’t be bothered to give a shit at the current moment, and he swiftly turned the lever to warm the water. Taking his cock in hand, he put his free arm up against the shower wall to brace himself. He began to pump his hand, squeezing as thoughts of auburn curls filled his mind.  
  
_She was there with him, in the shower. She lowered herself to her knees before him, insisting that she repay the pleasure he’d given her with pleasure of his own._  
  
The warm water slipping down to cover his hand and cock as he stroked himself added to the fantasy of her painted lips around his length, sucking him and moaning at the taste. His head fell to rest on his arm as groans rose up from his throat.  
  
_His hands invaded her wet locks as she took his entire length into her mouth, sucking hard and bobbing her head. He didn’t press her to go faster, loving the way she seemed to know just the right amount of tongue and teeth to use as she nearly slipped him out of her mouth just to dive back in for more._  
  
He could have stayed in that fantasy for longer, but his orgasm washed over him like a tidal wave. He choked out a guttural moan as his balls tightened and his seed spilled from his tip, painting the wall before him. He stayed like that for a long moment, cock in hand as it slowly began to soften, trying to catch his breath.  
  
“ _ **Fuck**_ ,” he whispered breathlessly. What was it about Belle French that drove him wild?  
  
Bad for Business, indeed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes. Wrote this chapter on my phone and didn’t get a beta. Also, no smut in this one– but the next one will be interesting, hehe!
> 
> prissyhalliwell on tumblr prompted: “Belle sees him out on another date and gets jealous.“ and “Belle wants to avail herself of Mr. Gold’s services again. This time, however, she chooses a different venue: the Storybrooke library.“

“Where the hell were you?” The little bell above the door of his shop alerted Gold to the entrance of Regina Mills. He smirked faintly as she spoke, her words clipped and angry. He didn’t even look up at her from his work cleaning one of the many antiques in the shop. No one ever bought any of them, but that didn’t matter much to a man who had plenty of other ways to make money.

“Ah, Mayor Mills. What a pleasure to see you, as always.” He said coolly.

“Don’t play coy with me, Gold.” She walked towards him, heels clacking angrily on the wooden floor. “We had an appointment.”

“Did we?” He asked, voice completely uninterested. “I must have forgotten.” He set the rag and trinket down, moving towards the back of the shop. This was a conversation better had where potential customers wouldn’t over hear.

“Oh did you?” She asked, coming after him. “And did you also happen to forget the terms of our contract?” He stopped in the doorway leading to the back of the shop. He didn’t turn around at first.

“No,” he said stiffly. “I didn’t forget.”

“Twice a month,” she reminded him, and he could hear the victorious and annoying little smirk even before he slowly turned to behold it. “We meet twice a month at least, or the little file that I have on you finds its way to the police.”

The mayor had come to stand mere inches away from him. She loved to throw her leverage in his face. Their relationship had always been a constant struggle for power. Regina thought that she held that majority of the power, but they were at the very least evenly matched. With the information he had on her, not to mention the nature of their “appointments,” he could set in motion the revealing of evidence that would not only ruin her reputation but also begin an investigation into her dealings as mayor.

Mutually assured destruction. And the mayor had very little idea just how much he knew about her.

“Today is the last day of the month,” she told him with a grin. “And by my count, we’ve only had one session.”

He stepped closer, pushing her against the door frame as he invaded her space. “The day’s not over yet, dearie.” He growled, pressing his body against hers and bracing one hand over her head while the other grabbed her hips. She was all harsh edges and angles, not at all like the smooth, soft curves of the little librarian he’d been with the night before.

He crushed his lips to hers and their tongues fought for dominance. With a satisfied sound, Gold won that struggle and pressed her even harder against the door frame. When the raven haired woman’s hands slid into his greying hair, she gripped it. Once again he was struck by the obvious differences between the Mayor and lovely Ms. French. Belle’s touches were soft caresses, light as feathers. Even when she had gripped his hair as his tongue had teased and lapped at her folds it had been a gentle sort of tug.

His mind was so distracted by thoughts of her, that it took him a moment to register the sound of the bell twinkling above the door of his shop. Moving swiftly away from the mayor, he realized they were still in a position to be seen by– Belle French.

“I–sorry…” Her cheeks burned bright as she turned to quickly leave, but it wasn’t the pleasant blush of pleasure or of her sweet shyness. It was a blush of pure embarrassment and perhaps something else.

“Ms. French–” he moved to go after her, and Regina grabbed his arm to stop him. “Unless you’re going to that door to flip the ‘closed’ sign, I will send that file to the police before the end of the day.”

He ripped his arm from her claws and stalked to the door. He wanted nothing more than to tell the mayor to take that file and shove it up her ass and go after Belle. Instead, he flipped the sign and locked the shop door. 

\----

After his business with the mayor was done, he decided to keep the shop closed. He didn’t want to deal with anymore customers of either kind today. He went through it over and over in his head– why had she been there? Was she truly ready to set up another session so soon? Not that he minded, of course, but the last time it’s taken her weeks to approach him again.

For anyone to have seen that display was unfortunate. He tried to keep his side business as subtle as possible, and many of the townsfolk knew nothing of it. If it had been anyone else, rumors would have started making their way through town by the end of the week. By the end of the day if it had been the town’s resident drunk, Leroy. But if had been anyone else he wouldn’t have felt so– ashamed? Guilty? He couldn’t quite put his finger on what he was feeling, but it wasn’t pleasant and it didn’t make any sense.

Belle French was no different than any other customer.

He knew that was a lie. She was so much different than anyone he’d ever been with. But what he didn’t know was why that affected him so damn much.

A few hours after the departure of the mayor, he found himself leaving as well. Almost as though they had a mind of their own, his feet brought him towards the library. He needed to see her– to find out why she’d come to the shop.

She was busy helping a young man find a book for a research project when he entered. Patiently, he stood by the circulation desk and waited until they had found the book and she returned to her computer. She refused to look up from her computer as he leaned against the desk casually. “Can I help you?” She asked, tone all business.

“I was hoping you could help me locate something.” He said, wishing she would look up at him with that smile she always had on her lips. “I seem to have lost some of my pride, and I was wondering you’d seen it.” He was trying to lighten the mood with a joke, but she didn’t seem to be in the mood.

“I saw plenty of it earlier,” she said. “Perhaps you left some of it on the Mayor’s tongue.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Ms. French, need I remind you of the nature of my job?” He asked, not unkindly. Why was she so angry with him?

“I’m not a fool, I know I’m not your only customer. I just didn’t realize you had such little regard for privacy.” She sighed as well and finally looked up at him. “If you came here to apologize, it’s unnecessary. I’m sure you have plenty of better things to be doing with your time.”

“Ah,” he said, standing up straight. “That is where you’re wrong, Ms. French. My customers should rightly expect a certain amount of professionalism when they come into my shop. And the fact that you were made to see that unfortunate show is unacceptable.” She folded her arms over her chest, but the anger in her eyes seemed to diminish. “I apologize for subjecting you to that, and give you my word that it will never happen again.” He gave her a slight bow, and she looked away.

“You’re forgiven–” she told him. “And, I suppose, I owe you an apology as well. I shouldn’t have snapped at you for something that doesn’t concern me.” She bit her bottom lip, and looked back at him. “Am I forgiven?”

“Of course, Ms. French.” He gave her a small smile, hoping for one in return. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back and the uneasiness in his chest melted away. “I do wonder, however, why it is you were in my shop in the first place.”

“Tired of my company already?” She asked, and he could see that normalcy had returned to their relationship.

“Not at all,” he grinned. “Though I was rather surprised that you seemed so eager for mine again so soon.” The infamous blush returned and his heart leapt.

“I just thought– well, I wanted to give you more than a few hours notice this time.” She explained. “That’s all.”

“Well, when were you thinking of for our next– date?” He asked her, tilted his head to one side, watching as she played nervously with the ends of her curls.

“I was thinking– Friday? If that’s alright by you.”

“Eight o'clock as usual?” He questioned. She nodded, and her blush came back.

“But– instead of meeting me at my apartment, maybe we could meet someplace a little…. Different?” His brown eyes twinkled in amused excitement as he implored her to go on. “Well, I was thinking that this time perhaps we could meet– here.”

“In the library?” He raised his brows. Hadn’t she just lectured him about privacy? She seemed to realize where his thoughts had gone and she rolled her eyes, the blush disappearing.

“I’ll lock the doors and pull the blinds.” She said pointedly, and he chuckled.

“The library it is,” he said with a nod. “I will see you at eight o'clock sharp.”

“I look forward to it, Mr. Gold.”

“I do as well, Ms. French.” Already ideas of what activities they could engage in swirled through his mind. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
